Returning to the past
by Nevi
Summary: **Chapter 5 is up** Dr. Breifs makes Buruma a present. Vegeta and Nappa just arrived on earth. Whats Burumas present have to do with having to save goku? A/U B/V get together.
1. The present

****

Returning to the past

By: Nevi

Aim/aol/nim: NeviandMakoto

Nevi: Well as you probably know my favorite couple are Buruma and Vegeta. Yeppers! ^^ They were my favorite characters since I started watching DB/DBZ and when I found out that they got together I was so shocked!! Well i've had the idea of this fic for a while and just got off my ass and typed it. Sooooooo………..on with the chapter? Oh, This is A/U and in the beginning it takes place when Vegeta and Nappa just landed on earth.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Makoto and my computer…………

Slowly the Flamed haired Sayian Price stepped out of his Space pod soon accompanied by his tall bald comrade. The princes tail swished wildly from side to side. 

He stepped out of the crater fallowed be Nappa and looked at all the citizens of the city staring at them. Ignoring them they flew up with their scouters on looking for the other remaining Sayian, Kakarot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buruma laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling. She barley slept last night because she kept waking up to the same nightmare. Unaware of what it meant, but it slowly faded from her memory.

A knock on the door was heard. "Come in." Said the blue haired vise president of Capsule Corporation.

A blonde haired women opened the door and entered Buruma's room. "Good morning hunny!" said her blonde ditz of a mother in her usual cheerful voice.

"Morning mom." Replied Buruma in a groggy tone.

"I brought you some breakfast. Your father wants to see you in the lab right after you finish eating." Said Bunny Briefs while placing a tray with a glass of orange juice, toast, and a apple on it in front of her daughter.

"Thanks, but i'm not that hungry." she said as she pushed away the tray and stood up.

"That's ok. Eat later though."

Buruma nodded as her mother left the room. She sighed and went into her in suit bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead of her.

She stumbled into the darkness of the bathroom. "Lights on" She commanded. The lights suddenly flickered on. She turned on the hot water in the shower and took off her nightgown and stepped into the mist of hot water. The steam hung low in the air. She washed herself and shampooed her hair making sure to use conditioner.

After about fifteen minutes she emerged from the steamy shower shutting off the water. She stepped onto the tile floor and walked over to a cabinet and grabbed out a blue towel and wrapped it around her body. She sidestepped and then looked into the mirror that was in front of her.

Combing her hair she grabbed a scrunchie and quickly brushed it into a messy bun. She brushed her teeth and put on some blush and mascara. "Simply beautiful Buruma." she said to her reflection and walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a yellow tank top and a pair of jeans and quickly dressed her self. Examining herself in the mirror she though she looked perfect.

She grabbed a small appliance off her nightstand and flipped a switch on it. Immediately a picture of her father appeared on it. "Dad?"

He stopped typing and looked at the screen on his that was in front of him. After fumbling with it her looked at his daughter. "Oh, good morning Buruma!"

"Dad, I'll be there in a minute. I was just wondering. Since we finished making the improvements on the new capsules are we starting a new invention today?"

He looked at his daughter and shook his head. "No. I've been working on something for you for quite a time now and am almost finished! Just need to test run it and I'll be finish. You can just take your time and it will most likely be done by the time you arrive here."

She smiled "Really? Thanks dad!" She smiled one last time and flipped off the switch on the devise and continued her journey down the many halls of Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta's scouter started beeping like crazy. He looked to his left and saw two high power levels. Of course they weren't as high as his but they were way stronger then the other levels on this planet. Quickly he contacted Nappa and he flew in the direction of the power levels.

Once he reached where he wanted to go he hovered a few inches above the ground silently watching the two sparring fighters. One of them was tall and green. Unknown of the species of the creature he watched the other fighter. He just prayed to the gods of Vegeta-sai the all the residents of this planet didn't look that………….green.

He smirked. That was defiantly Kakarot and it was clear to him that he didn't for fill his mission. He went closer.

Goku paused and looked at the shorter male that was now standing on the ground below him. "Hey Kakarot!" called Vegeta from his position on the ground.

"Who?" Asked goku who had now stopped sparring with Piccolo.

"Who do you think i'm talking to baka! You're the only one with the name Kakarot that I know of."

Piccolo looked toward goku. "I think the other two sayians Raditz spoke of have arrived earlier then expected."

Goku nodded in agreement as a large bald man landed next to the other person on the ground.

"Come on Kakarot……its time to leave!" Said Nappa.

A/N: Ok!! So whatdaya think??? PLEASE REVIEW!! If you flame please give me a reason………Don't worry I still will be posting chapters to Fear Lust and Hate. They just probably wont come out as fast as usual. Well email me if you want! Well its 11:04pm so i'm gonna go surf the web and see if Tje is awake! Buh-byez!!


	2. What...........is.........it?

****

Returning to the past

By: Nevi

Aim/aol/nim: NeviandMakoto

Nevi: Ok!! Just forgot to tell you something last time. The peoples on earth wished goku back early after he was killed by Piccolo…….well that's it. Oh!!! And thanks to everyone that reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Makoto and my computer…………

Buruma had left her room ten minuites ago and was seconds away from the lab. She quickened her pace. She was getting a present………who wouldn't be excited.

Finally she reached the large metal doors and pushed it open. "Hey dad!" she said to her dad who was sitting in a chair near his large desk.

"Oh! Hello Buruma!! Im finished with your present. Its over in that capsule over there." He pointed to a capsule that was on a chair in the corner of the room.

Buruma waisted no time and sprinted over to the chair. She picked up the capsule and pressed the button on the top and threw it on the ground in front of her.

As the smoke cleared Buruma saw a small machine with hundreds of buttons on it. "What……..is……..it?" she asked. Dissapointment could be heard clearly in her voice.

"it's a time machine of corse!!"

He eyes widened as she picked up the machine inspecting it. "R-really?"

He nodded. Buruma was in shock. Her father had been trying to design a time machine since she was born and he succeeded and gave it to her. "Thanks dad!" She took one last look at him as she started to walk out the door.

"Wait! You don't know haow to work it."

She stopped dead in her tracks. How could she be so stupid? She could have kiiled herself if she tried to use it. She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh…….yeah…….." she sat down in a chair and handed her father the machine.

"ok. Its very simple to work. First you just set this dial to how far back you want to go in time. Then you punch in the coordinates of where you want to be and press the green button and then you'll be there then. When you go there you may suffer a few side affects but nothing major. And if you die in that time you come back and once you leave no one will even know you were there.

Buruma was smiling looking at the little masterpiece in her fathers hand. She nodded. "Ok, ill go try………." she was cut off by her father.

"Make sure to only use it about twice a week because it might break if you use it more then that."

She nodded and took back the time machine out of her fathers grip and left the lab still shocked at how her father had made this miracle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Kakarot! We have no time to waste!!" shouted the now agitated sayian prince.

"I would never go with you!" shouted goku back to him who was now about ten feet in front of him.

"Fine………….have it your way third class. Ill take you back dead!"

Vegeta powered up and a blue aura surrounded his body. Piccolo and Nappa both backed up away from the other two.

Goku powered up. He could already tell Vegeta was stronger them himself. He'd have to outsmart him. If he wanted to win this battle.

A/N: I know that it's a short chapter!!! Its just I didn't wanna cut the fight scene into two chapters. But I promise to get one chapter up tomorrow!!! Please Review!!!


	3. Help Goku!!

****

Returning to the past

By: Nevi

Aim/aol/nim: NeviandMakoto

Nevi: Ok……I know I promised to get another chapter up but I didn't have time to write it………i'm so Sorrie………Nevi was bad…………..yup…..well on with the chapter……..

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Makoto and my computer…………

Ah!!!!!! I forgot to put the ages of them!!! I just noticed that!! Kuso……..well here they are now………..changed them……I think……

Ages:

Buruma: 18

Vegeta:20

Chichi:24

Goku:25

Gohan:4

And will add more when I need to…………

Bulma walked down the halls of capsule corporation looking at the metal devise that was given to her as a present. It was a miracle that her father had actually completed it. 'wow………I could travel anywhere……anytime……..that I' her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

She put the metal object in her pocket and noticed she had wandered to the front area of capsule corp. and the door was in front of her. She sighed and walked over to the giant metal door and opened it.

Standing in the doorway was a woman with raven black hair that was thrown up in a bun. Next to her was a young boy who was about four. He had black hair that was flattened down into what looked like a long mushroom cut. He was hanging onto the woman's dress with one hand.

Buruma smiled. "Hi Chichi!! Its been so long since we've seen each other!! Oh and who's this?" she looked down at the boy.

"This Buruma is my son Gohan." Said Chichi as she looked down at her young son.

"You didn't tell me you had a son!!!" Said Buruma while grinning.

"Well its been sort of strange lately. Goku being gone for a few months and Piccolo staying…….."

Buruma stared at Chichi in disbelief. She hadn't known goku had died. "How'd he die?" she asked

"Well Raditz came to earth and Piccolo killed goku while he………."

Buruma growled slightly. "I knew Piccolo would kill him!!" she shouted.

"Buruma calm down and let me finish. I despise him as much as you."

Buruma just nodded. "Well Piccolo killed Goku WHILE they were trying to kill Raditz. Goku risked his life to save everyone and kill off Raditz."

Buruma slightly smiled. Goku had been her best friend since they were little. "oh…….ok then"

Gohan looked up at his mother. "Who's she?" he asked.

Chichi looked at her son. "That's Buruma, Gohan"

He nodded. "Hi Gohan." said Buruma. She just noticed something. "Oh…….you two can come in."

"ok. We can only stay a little while though."

"That's ok!" said Buruma.

They all walked inside and headed towards a elevator to go to the parlor ((a/n: Living room, TV room, ect. I just call it my parlor cause………..I dunno…..))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta smirked as he looked at Goku. He already had a plan to kill him. He had a plan like this since he landed on Earth. 

Vegeta's tail twitched as he looked over to Nappa quickly and then focused his gaze back on Goku. 

'yes this will work perfectly' he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buruma had just got off the phone with the z fighters. It had been strange. Goku wasn't home and Piccolo had answered the phone……..He seemed in a hurry though.

"So is everyone coming?" asked Chichi

Buruma nodded not really listening to what chichi still said, still buried in her thoughts.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Krillen walked in. Soon after Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Roshi, oolong, and puar arrived.

Buruma scanned the room for Goku and Piccolo who seemed to be the only ones her weren't there. Shrugging it off she walked into the other room to go and get a cappuccino.

A knock on the door. Buruma headed towards the door with her drink and then relized that Gohan was standing next to her. "Hiya Gohan." She said. She then heard a crash and looked to the door that was now inside the house on the ground.

She growled slightly as she looked at the tall Namek that stood in the doorway. "Why the hell did you do that?!?!?" She asked now angry that her door had been broken.

He panted and looked around. "Goku…………is……..In…….trouble." he said through pants. Her eys widened.

"Go help him!!! Ill go and tell Yamcha and the rest!!"

Piccolo just nodded not wanted to argue with the female. He flew off at top speed back to where Goku was.

Buruma grabbed Gohan by the wrist and ran as fast as she could back to the pallor.

A/N: Well that's it for now…….ill write more later. Its just I need to unpack and I need to eat something. Well please review!!!!


	4. Its my fault he's gone............

****

Returning to the past

By: Nevi

Aim/aol/nim: NeviandMakoto

Nevi: Well I'm back!!!!! Yeppie ^^ I was talking on the phone with Hazzy for what……. *looks at clock* about 2 hours or so? Yeah……..ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm on with the chapter?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Makoto and my computer…………

Buruma ran down the halls with Gohan still in her grip. Right, left and straight. Down the multiple halls leading to the pallor they ran. Finally after a few minutes of running they finally made it to their destination. 

Bulma was panting and breathing heavy. Yamcha her steady who had been going out with her for almost two years now ran over to her. "What's wrong babe?"

She panted and looked at him. "G-goku………….."

Suddenly she saw the floor rush up to her and then nothing but darkness. ((a/n: Ok, i've fainted before and if you didn't and don't get the part about the floor rushing up to her then ill explain. When you faint you usually fall forewords and the last thing you usually see is the floor and while you falling it doesn't seem like your falling but it seems like the floor rushing up towards you.))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buruma's eyes fluttered open. She saw Yamcha looking down at her. She then realized that she didn't have the chance to tell them that goku was in trouble.

"Goku's in trouble!!! Go help him!!!" She yelled while looking up at them.

All their heads were hung. Chichi was sitting in the corner of the room crying and Gohan was sitting next to Buruma.

"Wha-whats wrong???" she asked once she saw this.

Krillen walked over to her slowly. Krillen was her other best friend. Him, Goku, and herself had always went on adventures to find the DragonBalls when they were younger.

"Goku isn't with us anymore, Buruma…….." He said in a depressing tone with his head still hung.

Buruma felt tears build up In her eyes. She looked around the room at all the sad faces. Goku was the nicest person you could ever meet and now he was gone……..again.

"h-how?" she asked.

"We're not sure how. Its just that we went where Gohan showed us and we found his remains………scattered around the area………."

Buruma gasped. Who could do such an awful thing? Something hit her just then as she looked around the room. "Where's Piccolo?" she asked nonchalantly.

They all looked around the room noticing the Namek wasn't there. "I'm not sure………..he was here a while ago….."

Buruma then just ignored everyone. 'its my fault Goku's dead. If I would have not passed out he could have been here right now…..' she thought to herself.

A/N: Sorry……………I just had to kill off goku……………he'll probably be back………..hopefully……..well I know its short its just I haven't posted a chapter in a while and I haven't had time cause I was on vacation longer then expected and I went to 6 flags and Canoby lake and going camping this weekend (don't wanna go but hey…………..do I have a say in it???? Noooooo!!! Of course not!!! But there's white water rafting so i'm game!! Oh and PLEASE review!!! The more reviews the faster the updates ;)


	5. Gohans staying

****

Returning to the past

By: Nevi

Aim/aol/nim: NeviandMakoto

Nevi: I'm back!!!! It was boring!!! It was cold and we were living in the middle of nowhere (There was no form of civilization in a 7 mile radius………I felt like crying cause I hate places that are quiet. Think about it……..I like on one of the main streets in NYC so i'm use to the noise……have been since I was little then I moved) So ill just type out another chapter I wrote while I was there!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Makoto and my computer…………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buruma looked up at the faces of the friends and family members of Goku's that were in the room. She sighed as she looked at chichi. Chichi and her had grown to be close friends.

Chichi was sitting down crying in the corner of the large room. The skin around her eyes was red because of the continuous stream of tears that continued flowing.

Buruma stood up and walked over to Chichi and sat down next to her. "Chichi, are you ok?"

Chichi jerked her head towards her friend. "Do I l-look ok to you!! Don't think so!! I lost my husband twice now and we cant wish him back because it hasn't been a year yet!!" she shouted at the woman sitting next to her.

Buruma slinked back to the wall. She knew Chichi wasn't ok but she needed to say something to her.

"Sorry Buruma. I didn't mean to snap at you like that…….its just……I miss goku and I don't think I can live without him again….."

Buruma nodded. "Yeah…….I miss him too. Chi…..I think you need sometime alone to get yourself back together…."

Chichi just glared at her.

Buruma waved her hands in front of her In a defensive manner. "no……I don't mean that in a bad way…..its just you need to try and live without goku or anyone for a while. Gohan can stay here at Capsule Corp while this sinks in."

Chichi just looked at her blue haired friend. She was right…….she needed to get away from the world for a while. "Yeah……your right Buruma…..i'm gonna go home right now…..ill bring Gohan st….."

Buruma cut her off seeming to know what she was about to say. "Don't worry about Gohan's stuff. We have plenty of stuff here and goku probably left some of his stuff here from when he was about Gohan's age when he came over for visits."

Chichi smiled. This day seemed to get a little better so far. She still missed her husband but she got to go on a vacation…… "Ok….Thanks again Buruma!"

Chichi then grabbed her purse and jacket and ran out the door into her car where she drove off down the road at record breaking speeds for even her.

Everyone looked at Buruma. "How'd you get her to stop?" asked Krillen

"Stop what?" Buruma asked confused

"Crying" added Tien

"Oh……that was simple. She just needs a break so Gohan will be staying here at capsule corp." she replied while glancing down at Gohan.

"I am?" he asked quietly

She nodded. "Yep! You'll be fine….don't worry."

He smiled and stood up. "Ok! Ummmmm…..Buruma?"

She looked down at Gohan who was now standing a few feet in front of her. "hmm?"

"I'm hungry…." said the short demi-sayian

She smiled. 'wow……he acts just like goku!' said the blue haired female mentally.

"just go down that hall and turn right. Go threw the big metal doors and tell Chef that Buruma said to make you his specialty"

He nodded and ran down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta sat near a river washing the blood off his hands in the icy water. The red liquid floated down the river and split when the river parted in two. One way was calm, wide, and peaceful. While the other was small, rocky, and had many small multiple rivers adjoining into it. It was swift but stopped every once in a while at the rocks.

He looked back at his comrade who was sitting behind a ways him leaning against a rock. "Nappa you idiot, you cold have been killed back there. You should never leave your guard down especially when there not a g-tank within a hundred mile radius."

Nappa just moaned. Every place in his body ached. He had a huge gash in his head which was wrapped in a piece of orange cloth that was torn from Goku's gi. The fabric was turning reddish-brown because of the blood that kept seeping into it. A constant pounding in his head reminded him of what had happened.

Flashback

Vegeta stood on the ground watching the two male sayians who were in the air exchanging blows. A right kick into Nappa's chest knocked the wind out of him and he started to fall out of his airborne state.

Quickly the male sayian who had been fighting took this chance and disappeared only to appear below him. A quick punch to the stomach and he started traveling back up into the sky. 'At least a few broken ribs now and probably a punctured lung' thought the bald elite to himself. 'this is impossible…..how could a low class sayian be beating him?"

Goku then disappeared and the appeared above him. Goku brought his hands together above his head and slammed them with such force onto the other sayians back causing him to fall back towards the ground.

Nappa's eyes widened as he realized he was in a bad predicament. He couldn't move. The more he tried the more pain came.

Suddenly his body hit the ground. Vegeta walked over to his partner and put his hand to his neck and felt a steady heartbeat. 'he's just out cold' thought the sayian prince to himself.

((A/N: As you can see I suck at writing fighting scenes that's why I left the other one when goku died out. I got a request for a flash back from Kara so here you go!! Yup it sucked but that's the best I could do for now.))

End FlashBack

Vegeta looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting darker by the minute. The crescent moon illuminated the forest around them making it look unreal. He sighed as he stood up and remover his armor and threw it in the stream behind a rock so it wouldn't float away. "Hopefully that will remove the blood of that low class baka." He said as he entered the water.

He stood up looking around him at the surrounding scenery. This place reminded him of his home more then any other planet he had been on. His planet was more red in color but this place……..it was like his planet. The rivers, trees, and plants may have been remotely different but in his eyes they seemed the same.

He looked around him and realized that it had been more then a hour since he first got into the water. He walked out and put on the spandex part of his armor and flared up his ki drying himself instantly. The sky was now pitch black. He walked over to the fire they had make earlier and laid down next to it looking at the stars.

Slowly sleep took over as his eyelids began to close and finally her drifted off into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buruma yawned and then looked at her clock on the wall as the pendulum moved back and forth to the sound of the quiet music that was playing on the radio. She sighed and turned off the radio and looked over to the couch where the small body of a boy was sound asleep.

She smiled to herself. These few days were going to be great. She always wanted to have a child but she knew Yamcha wouldn't be there for her when their child was born. She needed someone she could depend on. She was only 18 at the time but was more mature for her age then most people where.

Slowly and quietly she lifted up the small form of the boy and brought him upstairs to the fifth floor of Capsule corperation. She pushed open one of the large doors that lined the hallway and flicked the light dimly on. She then place Gohan on one side of the large bed and covered his small body with the violet blankets. She then walked to the other side of the bed and slid in covering her body with the blankets and slowly drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ok!! All done!! My longest chapter yet!!! I will try to make the rest of my chapters this long form now on!! Im on vacation from babysitting so ill try to get more chapters up. Wekk its 12:01 pm and im gonna read my summer reading book. Usally I just get info off the web but ive decided to read. Im reading "A boy I once knew" by Elizebeth Stone. Its not that bad. Well I g2g……..ja ne and don't forget to review. Constructive critisism is always welcomed. Oh and next chapter I already got planned out and I think Buruma and Vegeta are gonna meet in………nah!! Im not telling that would give away the whole next chapter. Well Im gonna go read. So buh-bye!!!


	6. Important

****

Ok, im just posting this so you peoples know I didn't die or something cause you know I didn't post in a while. Im just in depression. We had to sell our resterant and we are now living in LA. Im very fucking pissed and wanna go back………FUCK YOU IRS!! FUCKING BURN IN HELL!! Sorrie……..just my life was there……….That is where I lived with my parents the most before I lost them 9/11. I needed to sell it so I just wanted to tell you. Im on a computer in a stupid public library and am gonna try and raise money to get my fucking home back. Im NOT giving up that easy. Well before I start to get fucking pissed (like im not already o_O) and yell at you guys for no reason im gonna leave. My friend back home wanted me to tell you to join her dbz site. I might post some of my fics there I let her edit. Well her sites at **http://www.avidgamers.com/dbzrpg3**** Well im going. Don't get your hopes up on me updating anytime soon. You know what? I might just give up on fanfics writing all together. My life is a living hell. I have no life. Ive tried suicide. Yes I have and you know what, I don't fucking care if I die. Ive losst my parents and my home. Gawd……….how can life be so unfair to me? Fosterhomes, growing up with acholacs, drugs? I dunno……….im just sick of life and sick of myself. God only put me on this planet to be miserable I bet. The only thing that ever happened to me that was good was being able to write! I can write poems and fics and that's what makes me happy usally but that isn't even fucking helping. Just wanna get off this shitty planet. God………even hell would be better then this, at least there I can do what I want and be away from this hell hole I call home. Fuck this, I live in a apartment with three rooms. I sleep in the closet!! God this isn't even funny. Im fucking leaving. Im crying and shhaking and people are giving me strange looks. I might not come back and if I don't then get on with your lives. No one here probably even cares about this. People who want me to stay can say so and if you don't tell me. Maybe if people tell me to stay it might help .1% of my life knowing im liked. But I really don't care if you hate me. I don't care about me. I hate me. Im leaving…………..goodbye.**


	7. Thank you

****

.::looks around::. Omg………i'm in tears right now……..I didn't think anyone cared………my brothers are in the same situation right now to but they have each other to talk to. I've felt like a outcast in my own family for a while……well what ever is rest of my family that is. I cant believe you guys care……..omg I must look so stupid sitting here in the library crying. Kaylee called me ((She lives in Sydney and that's way long distance so I can see someone else cares too)) right when she saw my chapters and she started screaming at me and crying. I was just so……..I dunno…..I felt awful and good. Awful for making her cry and good for knowing she cared. I really think I was stupid……and btw I said I didn't try suicide. My brother is a person who looks into what might happen and does stuff to prevent it so he locked the medicine cabinet. If I did try suicide I would OD. I read my reviews after Kaylee told me and I was shocked. I didn't think anyone cared about me or my life. I know I might have done something I would live to regret and was just shocked. This is so hard to write. I'm shaking and crying. I need to use spell check cause i'm not typing right. I'm gonna write something and ill post it before I post this and then ill put the URL at the bottom, it will probably be a original that I will make for you guys. I'm not sure if you'll understand what ill be typing cause i'm gonna write in in different POV's. Wow……still shocked you cared. You guys are like the best people ever. I can never believe that anyone cared for me. It was my b-day 9/11 and I never got to see my parents that day. I had my room decorated when I woke up but that was it. A present on the floor. I never opened that present and I don't plan on doing so because its under the floor boards in my restaurant. I'm gonna type out my poem for you guys and then ill go find a job, side jobs, good cause donation place and then ill go on a road trip to NYC. Ill bring my laptop to type to you guys. You can email me if you want. **Nevi@emailaccount.com**** and we can talk. You guys changed my life and ill never be able to thank you enough. Well i'm going to write the poem. The url is at the bottom of the page. And the poem is dedicated to all of you here. Every single one of you.**

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=955246**** is where my poem for you is**


End file.
